¿Qué no hay finales felices para mi?
by vampireprincess-cullen of hale
Summary: Rosalie es una joven hermosa,exitosa y amigable pero ¿que pasaria si ella cree encontrar al amor de su vida y todo esto cambia repentinamente?


Nunca me había puesto a pensar que hubiera pasado si…. No lo hubiera conocido, no me hubiera salido de mi casa como mi madre me había ordenado, si no lo hubiera invitado a esa terrible reunión que fue con lo que acabo mi felicidad, pero ahora es demasiado tarde para lamentarme el haber hecho eso, en estos instantes me estoy retorciendo ante el intenso dolor que me provoca el pensar y reavivar sus recuerdos en mi mente, esta maldita tortura que no me deja en ningún momento como si lo hiciera apropósito para hacerme la vida más miserable de lo que ya es, no puedo soportar esta amargura que va desde mi garganta hasta mi estómago, el tormento que cada día se intensifica más.

Ay varias partes de mi que aun no logran asimilar lo que habia sucedido en las pocas horas, desde que la agonía habia comenzado a surgir, si iba siendo más presente mientras más me adentraba en los momentos que pasamos juntos, que tanto gozamos disfrutamos y … extrañaba. No se como hasta el momento sigo viva, lo único que me mantenía de pie sobre la faz de la tierra era saber de su existencia, saber que al regresar del trabajo lo encontraría entre mis brazos, sus besos diciéndome cuanto le hacía falta.

En ese instante mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la a veces odiosa pero dulce voz de mi amiga Alice, ella siempre ha sido una muy buena amiga, muy leal, incluso cuando por un tiempo la llegue a ignorar por siempre estar del lado de mi…amado.

-¡Rosalie Hale si no sales en este mismo instante tendré que entrar a la fuerza por ti!

Ella casi siempre era de un buen carácter, excepto cuando no llega a tiempo a sus rebajas favoritas, ahí es cuando se vuelve una fiera indomable y no lo digo exagerando en verdad, en esos días no hay persona que no salga lastimada; me preocupa algunas veces su formade comportarse cuando salimos de compras,está tan aficionada que temo que sea una enfermedad contagiosa.

-Con una sola condición que no me involucres con uno de tus amigos o que me lleves de compras no estoy de humor para ver ropa

-Tranquila Rose, no voy a hacer nada de eso, te lo juro por mi cartera de Christian Dior.

-¿La que encontramos en esa rebaja en Parque?-si juraba por esa cartera lo decía enserio, adoraba esa cartera más que a la vida misma

-Esa misma

-De acuerdo-acepté a regañadientes-y ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Ohm todavía no estoy segura, pero… qué rayos llevas puesto Rosalie parece que lo sacaste de una caja de ropa abandonada de los 80`s.

-¿Qué hay de malo con mi atuendo?-yo no le veía ningún defecto en absoluto a mi ropa, pero si lo comparamos con lo que Jessica acostumbra llevar, no cabe duda que me arrestarían por estar con alguien con "mejor gusto".

-Rose, lo siento pero aunque te enojes conmigo necesitamos una salida de compras de emergencia, tenemos escasas tres horas para encontrar algo lindo que te siente bien y regresar temprano.

Pensé en reírme pero al ver la cara que había puesto sabía que sería demasiado grosero, así que trate de fingir mi mejor sonrisa de entusiasmo, pero luego pensé:"tranquila, tenle paciencia, ella solo trata de esforzarse para que no seas tan miserable".

Ella se tomaba muy enserio su papel de mi "modista personal", incluso una vez íbamos a ir al cine pero como vio que mi atuendo no era el apropiado para un evento así perdimos bueno perdió mucho tiempo buscando en indicado, y hasta que lo halló vimos la hora y habíamos perdido la película, una reservación en un restaurante elegante y costoso (para mi) en Port Angels. El caso es que terminamos comiendo en un Burger King que nos quedaba cerca del restaurante.

-¡No! Fue lo primero que dijimos que no haríamos, PORFAVOR lo juraste por tu cartera-odiaba tenerle que rogarle a las personas pero era lo único que me quedaba en estos casos, empeñarme a que llegaría al lado sensible de Jessica y que se apiadaría de mí.

-Lo se y lamento haber jurado algo que sabía que iba a ser imposible de llevar acabo-dijo con su cara de perrito que sabia que era mi punto débil, cualquiera qué hiciera esa cara yo no podía decirle que no.

-Solo pasaremos a dar un vistazo rápido a los jeans y salimos de inmediato de ahí ¿está claro?-le pregunte con un aire de fastidio y aburrimiento que para mi desgracia fue demasiado notorio.

-Está más claro que el agua, te lo prometo Rose no tardaremos mucho solo tienes que probarte algunos modelos de la nueva temporada de verano de Gap.

No quise decepcionarla, mejor no hice ningún comentario al respecto y me adentre en la Dodge de Alice y partimos hacia Port. Angels.


End file.
